sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ελατήριο
Ελατήριον spring thumb|300px|[[Ελατήριο.]] thumb|300px| [[Ταλάντωση Ελατήριο ]] thumb|300px| [[Ταλάντωση Ελατήριο ]] thumb|300px|[[Ελατήριο.]] thumb|300px| [[Ελατήριο Ελαστική Δύναμη ]] thumb|300px|[[Ελατήριο.]] thumb|300px|[[Ελατήριο.]] thumb|300px| [[Ελατήριο Ελαστική Δύναμη Ελαστική Ενέργεια ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελατήριο Ελαστική Δύναμη ]] thumb|300px| [[Αναλογία μεταξύ Ελατηρίου και Πυκνωτή ]] - Μία Μηχανική Διάταξη. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ελατήριο" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "έλασμα". Περιγραφή Ελατήριο ονομάζεται ένα μηχανικό εξάρτημα το οποίο έχει την ικανότητα να αποθηκεύει Μηχανική Ενέργεια παραμορφώμενο προσωρινά. Συνήθως το σχήμα είναι ελικοειδές, αλλά υπάρχουν και ελατήρια σε σχήμα ράβδου, οι "σούστες". Τα ελατήρια συνήθως κατασκευάζονται από χάλυβα. Λειτουργία Το κάθε ελατήριο μπορεί να παραμορφωθεί ως προς μία διάστασή του υπό την επίδραση δύναμης ή να στραφεί ως προς έναν άξονά του υπό την επίδραση ροπής. Όταν ασκείται δύναμη σε αυτήν τη διάσταση ή ροπή ως προς αυτόν τον άξονα, το ελατήριο παραμορφώνεται αποθηκεύοντας το έργο της δύναμης ή της ροπής ως Εσωτερική Ενέργεια του υλικού του. Ταυτόχρονα, το ελατήριο ασκεί και αυτό δική του δύναμη (ή ροπή αντίστοιχα) αντιστεκόμενο στην εξωτερική δύναμη ή ροπή, η δύναμη ή ροπή του ελατηρίου είναι ανάλογη της γραμμικής ή γωνιακής του παραμόρφωσης και ισχύει ο νόμος Hooke: : \vec{F}=-k\vec{x} :όπου: *F η δύναμη του ελατηρίου και *x η γραμμική παραμόρφωση (η διαφορά μεταξύ αρχικής και τελικής θέσης), ενώ *η σταθερά k είναι δείκτης της σκληρότητας του ελατηρίου. Η δύναμη ή ροπή του ελατηρίου τείνει να επαναφέρει το ελατήριο στην αρχική του κατάσταση, για αυτό ονομάζεται και δύναμη ή ροπή επαναφοράς. Όταν μειωθεί ή εξαφανιστεί η εξωτερική δύναμη ή ροπή, τότε το ελατήριο επανέρχεται μερικώς ή ολικώς αντίστοιχα απελευθερώνοντας ένα μέρος της αποθηκευμένης ενέργειάς του ως έργο της δύναμης ή ροπής που ασκεί το ίδιο. Ιδανικό και πραγματικό ελατήριο Σε ιδανικά θεωρητικά ελατήρια ισχύει απόλυτα ο νόμος Hooke, δεν χάνεται ενέργεια στο περιβάλλον και τα ελατήρια μπορούν πάντα να επιστρέψουν στο αρχικό τους μήκος. Στην πραγματικότητα χάνεται μικρό ποσό ενέργειας στο περιβάλλον ως Θερμική Ενέργεια, ενώ η παραμόρφωση μπορεί να γίνει μόνιμη. Κάθε ελατήριο έχει κάποια όρια αντοχής τα αν υπερβούν θα παραμορφωθεί ή θα θραυστεί. Επιπλέον, με την επαναλαμβανόμενη χρήση το υλικό χάνει τις ιδιότητές του λόγω μηχανικής κόπωσης και αν δεν αντικατασταθεί θα σπάσει. Simple harmonic motion Since force is equal to mass, m'', times acceleration, ''a, the force equation for a spring obeying Hooke's law looks like: : F = m a \quad \Rightarrow \quad -k x = m a. \, The mass of the spring is small in comparison to the mass of the attached mass and is ignored. Since acceleration is simply the second derivative of x with respect to time, : - k x = m \frac{d^2 x}{dt^2}. \, This is a second order linear differential equation for the displacement x as a function of time. Rearranging: : \frac{d^2 x}{dt^2} + \frac{k}{m} x = 0, \, the solution of which is the sum of a sine and cosine: : x(t) = A \sin \left(t \sqrt{\frac{k}{m}} \right) + B \cos \left(t \sqrt{\frac{k}{m}} \right). \, A and B are arbitrary constants that may be found by considering the initial displacement and velocity of the mass. The graph of this function with B = 0 (zero initial position with some positive initial velocity) is displayed in the image on the right. Ηλεκτρικό Ανάλογο Το "ηλεκτρικό ανάλογο" του ελατήριου είναι ο πυκνωτής. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Δονούμενο Ελατήριο *Ταλάντωση *Δόνηση *Εκκρεμές *Δυναμική Ενέργεια *Ελαστική Ενέργεια Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Συσκευές